Fire and Rain
by Caskeni
Summary: AU, Kate acaba de ascender a Detective y Richard se cruza en su vida con una hija de 3 años, sin esperarlo padre e hija se cuelan en el corazón de Kate Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

**Muajajaja historia nueva, las otras las tengo un poco paradas pero de verdad que intentare actualizarlas este fin de semana, en cuanto a esta últimamente he estado leyendo muchos fanfictions de AU y realmente me encantan así que he decidido probarlo. En esta historia Alexis tiene 3 años y Kate acaba de ser ascendida a Detective, espero que os guste. **

Era su día libre y Kate decidió ir a comprar ropa nueva, realmente le hacia falta y no llamó a Lanie porque quería acabar pronto y sabia que su amiga no le dejaría comprar lo que ella quería y la obligaría a probarse vestidos que ella no necesitaba, necesitaba camisas blancas y eso era lo que iba a comprar, recorrió la zona de mujeres de aquellos grandes almacenes y de repente escucho el megáfono de la tienda.

-"Se ha perdido una niña de 3 años, pelirroja, por favor manténgase alerta y si la ven diríjanse al punto de información, gracias por su colaboración", aquella voz se corto y Kate se puso en modo policía y comenzó a analizar sus alrededores, fue entonces cuando vio a un grupo de agentes uniformados en la otra punta. Avanzo un paso y de repente la vio, una pequeña pierna se distinguía entre las chaquetas que colgaban de uno de los percheros, Kate separo las chaquetas en dos empujándolas hacia los extremos y no pudo evitar sonreír, una niña dormía agarrada a uno de los abrigos ajena al mundo, Kate se agacho frente a ella y la cogió en brazos, la niña instintivamente rodeo su cuello y continuo durmiendo mientras Kate la apretó contra su pecho, se dirigió hacia el grupo de agentes y vio como a su lado había un hombre pasándose las manos por el pelo sin parar, supuso que seria su padre, ando un poco mas rápido y se dirigió directamente a el.

-"Ey".-Dijo con tono calmando.

Aquel hombre alzo la vista y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par cuando vio aquella cabellera pelirroja, se acerco a Kate y abrió sus brazos, Kate le paso a la niña y Rick la apretó tan fuerte contra su pecho que la pequeña se despertó.

-"Papi…".-susurro.

-"Shhhh, vuelve a dormir calabaza".-Richard no quería asustarla así que prefirió que la pequeña cerrara los ojos de nuevo, en cuanto lo hizo enterró su rostro en el pelo de Alexis y comenzó a sollozar, Kate se acerco a él.

-"Ey, tranquilo, todo esta bien, se quedo dormida entre unos abrigos, todo va a estar bien".-Kate se había acercado a el y había colocado su mano en el hombro de aquel hombre.

Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y vio que no eran policías sino agentes de seguridad del centro comercial, saco su placa y se dirigió a ellos.

-"Detective Beckett, NYPD, ya me hago cargo, gracias por todo".-Dijo dirigiéndose a ellos.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Rick este se había calmado un poco.

-"Muchas gracias".-Rick.

-"No hay de que, ¿dejas que os acerque a casa?, mi nombre es Kate Beckett".

-"Yo soy Richard..."

-"Castle, lo se".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa, él se la devolvió.-"Venga, salgamos de aquí".

En unos minutos entraron al coche de Kate, ella no debería dejar que Alexis fuera en el coche sin una silla adecuada pero su casa estaba cerca así que lo dejo pasar por esta vez, además Richard no estaba por la labor de soltar a su pequeña así que Kate dejo que fuera en los brazos de su padre, siguió las indicaciones del escritor y llegaron a un edificio, justo frente a la puerta había un sitio para aparcar y Kate no se lo podía creer, raramente encontrabas un sitio para aparcar en Manhattan , finalmente apago el coche.

-"Pues ya estamos, ¿estáis bien o necesitáis algo mas?".-Pregunto Kate.

-"No se como agradecerte todo".-Susurro Rick.-"¿Quieres subir?, es decir, si no tienes nada que hacer, lo mínimo es que te invite a cenar".

Kate no solía hacer este tipo de cosas pero algo de Rick le llamaba la atención, a parte de ser su autor favorito, el incidente de perder a su hija lo había dejado alterado y Kate no quería separarse de él, sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-"Me encantaría".-Dijo Kate tímidamente y abrió la puerta del coche.

Cuando llegaron arriba Rick coloco a Alexis en el sofá y la tapo con una manta, no quería llevarla a arriba porque no quería perderla de vista, la miro durante unos minutos y después se dirigió a donde se había sentado Kate en la barra de la cocina.

Richard finalmente suspiro.-"Gracias por todo, nunca había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida".

Kate asintió y le dio un apretón en la mano.-"No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sentiste".

-"Estaba con ella en la sección de zapatos, me gire un segundo para pedirle su talla a la dependienta y cuando mire de nuevo no estaba en ninguna parte".-Rick temió que se le fueran a escapar las lagrimas así que se apresuro a cambiar de tema.-"¿Quieres un café?".

-"Estaría genial".-Contesto Beckett.

-"¿Así que eres detective?".-Comento mientras hacia el café.

-"Así es, me ascendieron hace unos meses".

-"Felicidades".-Dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y tu eres un escritor multimillonario?".-Dijo Kate alzando las cejas, tratando de liberar la tensión que aun estaba presente en las facciones de Castle.

Este se rió y Kate sonrío.-"¿Y tu eres una fan?".

-"No lo voy a negar señor Castle, he leído todos sus libros".-Contesto Kate con voz juguetona, ni ella misma se reconocía, definitivamente estaba ligando con Richard pero no lo podía evitar y la sonrisa no se borraba de su cara.

-"Oh detective, me halaga".-Rick le paso una taza de café.

Kate la llevo a la boca y en el segundo en el que el líquido toco su boca no pudo reprimir un sonido que se escapo de su garganta.

-"Este es el mejor café que he probado nunca".-Afirmo Kate llevándose la taza de nuevo a los labios.

Antes de que pudiera contestar ambos adultos escucharon unos pasitos que se acercaban a ellos.

Richard se arrodillo en el suelo y le abrió los brazos a la pequeña que se frotaba los ojos tratando de despertar, cuando vio a su padre se apresuro a abrazarlo.

Richard se levanto con la pequeña en brazos, ante la atenta mirada de Kate.

-"Lex esta es Kate, me ayudo a encontrarte porque te quedaste dormida, asustaste un poco a papa".-Dijo Richard acariciando el pelo de la pequeña.

-"Abrigos calentitos papa".-Indico Alexis antes de girarse en los brazos de su padre para ver mejor a Kate y extendió su bracito.-"Alexis Castle".

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír y le estrechó la mano.-"Kate Beckett, encantada de conocerte".

La pequeña agito sus manos más de lo necesario y le sonrío a aquella mujer que le transmitía confianza.

-"Papi, ¿se va a quedar?".-Dijo finalmente soltando la mano de Kate.

-"No se mi vida, vamos a preguntarle, ¿Kate te quedas a cenar?".-Dijo Richard.

Kate asintió, y Alexis comenzó a dar palmas.

-"Pues papa, tu cocinas y yo le enseño a Kate".-Declaro Alexis.

-"¿Qué le enseñas calabaza?".-Preguntó Richard dejándola en el suelo.

-"Pues todo papa".-Contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, esto hizo que ambos adultos rieran.

Alexis tiro del pantalón de Kate para que se levantara y luego alzo las manos para que la cogiera y Kate lo hizo con gusto, era una niña pequeña para su edad pero hablaba como si tuviera más años, Kate no tuvo problemas para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-"¿Qué quieres enseñarme?".-Kate.

-"Arriba".-Contesto Alexis señalando las escaleras.

Kate se giro y vio como Richard asentía dándole permiso así que la joven policía comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Alexis comenzaba a relatarle una historia.

Media hora después, Kate bajo con Alexis en brazos que seguía parloteando animadamente, Rick observó que el pelo de la detective parecía revuelto y supuso que Alexis la había embaucado para que le dejara peinarla, cuando ambas llegaron al final de las escaleras Kate comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Alexis y cuando la pequeña no podía reír mas la dejo en el suelo, Alexis corrió hacia el salón y se puso a sacar distintos juguetes de una enorme caja, Kate se acerco a Richard que preparaba lo que parecía ser pasta.

-"Huele de maravilla".-Dijo Kate retomando su sitio en la barra.

Richard sonrío.-"Gracias, lo siento por lo que sea que te haya obligado a hacer allí arriba".-Dijo Richard mirando hacia Alexis.

Kate se rió.-"Sin problema, no tubo que obligarme a nada, realmente es una niña increíble".

Rick continúo mirando hacia su pequeña y asintió.

-"La mejor".-Concluyo Richard finalmente mirándole a los ojos, haciendo que a la detective le temblaran las piernas ante aquellos ojos azules.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente Kate salio del loft a la una de la mañana, tras acostar a Alexis ella y Rick se habían sentado a hablar en el sofá y de repente cuando miro el reloj habían pasado horas, se disculpo y salio del loft, pensó que se le paraba el corazón cundo Richard se inclino para besar su mejilla, entro en el ascensor del edificio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y esa expresión no abandono su rostro hasta el momento en que su cabeza se topo con la almohada de su cama y se durmió.

A las 9 de la mañana Kate se levanto, y la sensación de felicidad del día anterior seguía ahí, salio de la cama para prepararse un café pero no era lo mismo después de haber probado el café de Castle, dejo la taza después de unos sorbos y decidió hacer algo impulsivo por primera vez en su vida.

Se metió en la ducha y se vistió corriendo y cuando quiso darse cuanta allí estaba en frente de la puerta de Richard Castle, con bollos en la mano y una sonrisa. Llamo a la puerta y escucho la risa de Alexis, y de repente el pánico recorrió a la detective, la noche anterior había hablado de tantas cosas con Rick pero en ningún momento le pregunto si estaba soltero, no le pregunto por la madre de Alexis, pero lo cierto es que todas las señales indicaban a que solo estaban Richard y Alexis, eso no quito que durante los 20 segundos que tardo en abrirse la puerta el corazón de Kate latiera tan fuerte en su pecho que pensó que podía oírlo.

Y entonces apareció él, con el pelo despeinado y con Alexis en brazos.

-"¿Kate?".-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida por la sorpresa.

Y entonces la pequeña se lanzo a los brazos de su nueva amiga.-"¡Kate!".

LA joven se las apaño para coger a Alexis y sujetar la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, Rick se apresuro a ayudarla y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-"He traído bollos, es una excusa para que me des de ese café que me dejaste ayer".-Cuando acabo de decir eso beso la cabecita de Alexis y este gesto no paso de desapercibido para Castle.

-"Siento no haber avisado, no lo pensé".-Se disculpo Kate mientras se ponía colorada.

-"Para nada Kate, es una sorpresa genial, no esperaba verte hoy pero créeme que no me quejo".-Dijo Rick alzando las cejas antes de dirigirse a la cafetera.

Kate se quedo allí plantada sin aliento y volvió en si cuando Alexis puso su manita en la cara de Kate.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Kate?".-Pregunto la niña mirándole directamente a los ojos, sin duda eran los ojos de su padre.

-"¿Qué teníais pensado hacer?".

La pequeña se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.-"Es domingo así que todo lo queramos lo podemos hacer, podemos jugar a láser tag, o ir al parque, o construir un fuerte".-Cuando dijo esto ultimo se le iluminaron los ojos.

-"¿Podemos hacerlo todo?".-Pregunto Kate.

-"¡SI!".-Exclamo Alexis.

Kate y Rick rieron ante la emoción de la pequeña.

Aquel esta siendo uno de los mejores días que Kate tenia en mucho tiempo, jugaron al láser tag hasta que los tres acabaron en el suelo del salón riendo sin parar, después se dirigieron al parque y jugaron con Alexis hasta que esta diviso a unos niños con los que solía jugar y Richard y Kate se sentaron en el césped desde una distancia que les permitía vigilar a Alexis.

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?".-Dijo Beckett sin apartar la mirada de Alexis, él escritor rápidamente se dio cuenta de que evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

-"Claro, dispara detective".

-"¿Y la madre de Alexis?".

Rick dejo escapar un suspiro y Kate se apresuro a mirarlo.-"No hace falta que contestes, es solo curiosidad".

-"No pasa nada Kate, la madre de Alexis decidió que simplemente no le gustaba hacer de madre".-Hizo una pequeña pausa.-"Cuando se quedo embarazada le pedí que se casase conmigo porque pensé que era lo correcto, cuando Alexis nació nunca le hizo caso y jamás se preocupo por ella, un día la pille engañándome y ahí se acabo, pero realmente supongo que nunca la quise aunque le estaré eternamente agradecido por haberme dado a Alexis".

Kate se limito a asentir y le cogió la mano.-"No se como alguien puede alejarse de ella, y eso que la conocí ayer".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa triste.

-"Yo tampoco".-Dijo Rick.

Ambos se giraron y vieron como Alexis ayudaba a levantarse a una niña que había tropezado y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-"Esa es su mejor amiga, se llama Paige".-Indico Rick.

Busco con la mirada entre las madres y después se levanto estirando su brazo para que Kate también se levantara. Se acercaron a una mujer que estaba leyendo un libro de James Patterson.

-"Estoy realmente dolido, leyendo la competencia".-Dijo Rick sonriendo.

Aquella mujer alzo la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Si te dignaras a publicar tu siguiente libro Ricky no tendría que recurrir a medidas desesperadas".-Dijo a la vez que se levantaba y lo abrazaba.

-"Kate esta es Alison la madre de Paige".-Las presento Richard.-"Y esta es Kate Beckett, una nueva amiga mía y de Alexis".

Las mujeres se estrecharon la mano, Alison era alta y rubia, era una mujer definitivamente atractiva.-"Encantada".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-"Lo mismo digo".-Dijo aquella mujer.

-"¿Y de que os conocéis?".-Comento Alison sentándose en aquel banco y haciéndole sitio a ellos para que se sentaran.

-"Pues lo cierto es que nos conocimos ayer".-Empezó Rick y Alison los miro con el ceño fruncido.-"Estaba en el centro comercial y no encontraba a Alexis, me estaba volviendo loco y Kate la encontró y luego se ofreció a acompañarnos a casa, es detective Ali, estoy protegido ahora".

Aquella mujer había cogido la mano de Rick cuando relato lo ocurrido en el centro comercial pero cuando dijo lo último dejo escapar una carcajada.

Kate no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, solo un poco, de la complicidad que había entre ellos así que decidió mirar hacia Alexis y vio que estaba jugando con Paige y con una mujer de unos 30 años, era muy guapa, y jugaba con las niñas en la arena y reían sin parar, antes de que pudiera preguntar Alison habló.

-"Aquella es mi mujer Sarah".-Dijo señalando hacia donde jugaban las niñas.-"La primera vez que la vio Rick estuvo ligando con ella en mis narices y ella le siguió el juego hasta que pregunto quien era yo, no te imaginas la cara que puso cuando dije que yo era la otra madre de Paige".

Kate y Rick rieron y este se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Y yo que sabia?, ella no llevaba anillos y cuando vi el tuyo pensé que serias una amiga suya o algo".-Se excuso Rick sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Nunca Richard Castle se puso tan colorado en su vida".-Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Kate.

Minutos después Sarah se acercó a ellos.

-"Tu debes ser la famosa Kate, Alexis lleva hablando de ti desde que la he visto".-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano a Kate que se la apretó con otra sonrisa.

-"Hola Ricky, ¿Tratando de seducir a mi mujer?, ¿ya te has cansado de mi?".-Dijo a la vez que se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-"¿Jamás lo olvidareis verdad?".-Dijo Rick poniendo pucheros.

-"Te digo algo, si Kate dice que jamás debemos volver a pincharte por haber tratado de seducirme, no lo volveremos a hacer, todo queda en sus manos".-Dijo Sarah sentándose junto a su mujer.

Rick miro esperanzado a Kate.-"Venga Kate, dilo, llevan metiéndose conmigo mas de un año, y tal y como se llevan Alexis y Paige no me extrañaría si tengo que seguir viéndolas hasta que las niñas cumplan los 18, quizás ni ahí me libre de ellas, vamos Kate ayúdame aquí".-Dijo señalando hacia las mujeres.

Kate se comenzó a reír.-"Ni lo sueñes Castle, ¿y perderme años de verte sonrojado?, podrás soportarlo".

Las mujeres chocaron las cinco.-"Gracias a dios Kate, sin duda habrías acabado con nuestra manera mas recurrente de torturar a Rick pero tranquilo, que aunque te hubiese salvado de esta, habríamos encontrado otra arma de tortura".-Dijo Alison.

-"Me hundes detective".-Dijo Richard con dramatismo, seguidamente se inclino hacia la oreja de Kate.-"¿_Años_ de verme sonrojado?, ¿tiene planes de quedarse cerca detective?".-Susurro Richard, y se aparto rápidamente para que las otras mujeres no se dieran cuenta.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kate de ponerse colorada.


	3. Chapter 3

Los cuatro adultos establecieron una conversación agradable pero en apenas 5 minutos Alexis salio disparada hacia Kate y cuando llego no le dio tiempo a frenar y se choco contra las piernas de la detective, lo que hizo reír a Castle.

-"Ey, para el carro Alexis".-Dijo Kate mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo de la niña que inmediatamente sonrío.

-"¿Vienes a jugar con Paige?".-Dijo Alexis tratando de recuperar la respiración después de semejante carrera.

-"Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías".-Respondió Kate con una enorme sonrisa, alzo a Alexis en el aire y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Paige esperándolas.

Kate se agacho dejando a Alexis en el suelo y extendió la mano a Paige.

-"Hola, soy Kate, una amiga de Alexis".

Paige no lo dudo y apretó la mano de Kate con una enorme sonrisa, era mas alta que Alexis, y también tenia los ojos azules, si no fuera por el pelo incluso podrían haber sido hermanas.

Las tres comenzaron a jugar, Kate se sentó en la arena y le dio igual mancharse, se lo estaba pasando como nunca.

Mientras tanto desde el banco observaban la escena.

-"Entonces Rick, ¿la conociste ayer y ya es mas madre de Alexis de lo que nunca lo fue Meredith?".-Dijo Sarah.

Castle suspiro.-"Tu misma lo ves, son inseparables, y sabéis que Alexis es tímida con gente extraña, y Kate no tiene pinta de ser una persona que hace muchos amigos la verdad, por lo que hablamos ayer se pasa el día en la comisaría, y creo que hay una historia detrás de ella".

-"Tu y tus historias Richard".-Dijo dramáticamente Alison.

-"Dios eso ha sonado como mi madre".-Dijo Castle mientras se reía.-"No pero en serio, hay algo misterioso en ella, es increíble con Alexis y me siento extrañamente cómodo a su alrededor después de solo un día".

-"Uhhhh, Richard Castle se esta enamorando".-Dijo Sarah.

-"Ya lo creo que si".-Contesto Alison mientras se reía.

-"Shhh, callaros, es… no…no puede ser vamos….solo nos conocemos desde ayer…es imposible".-Dijo Richard y ambas mujeres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron sonriendo.

-"Venga dejarme ya, a lo vuestro".-Trato de sonar serio pero sin quererlo los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa.

En ese momento Kate se acerco a ellos.

-"Ey, voy a tener que irme, me han llamado que hay un caso urgente".-Dijo Kate poniendo una mueca.-"¿Dejamos para otro día los planes de Alexis?".

-"Por supuesto".-Contesto Rick.

Kate beso la mejilla de ambas mujeres.-"Ha sido un verdadero placer conoceros, tenéis una hija preciosa".

-"Voy a despedirme de Alexis".-Dijo Kate, Rick se levanto para despedirla y beso su mejilla como había echo la noche anterior.

Kate se acerco a las pequeñas.

-"Ey Lex, tengo que irme".-Dijo Kate poniéndose a su altura.

-"¿Por qué?".-Dijo Alexis con labios temblorosos y Kate se apresuro a abrazarla.

-"¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que era policía?".-Kate espero y la pequeña asintió.-"Pues me acaban de llamar mis compañeros que hay un malo suelto, y necesitan que les ayude a pillarlo para que no haga daño a nadie".

-"Pero, íbamos a hacer un fuerte".-Replico Alexis.

-"Hacemos un trato, a veces pillo a los malos muy rápido y a veces me lleva unos días".-Cuando dijo esto ultimo Alexis se puso aun mas triste.-"Pero te prometo que en cuanto lo pille llamo a tu padre y construimos el fuerte mas grande de la historia, con miles de sabanas y almohadas y si a tu padre le parece bien nos quedamos a dormir ahí".

En ese momento la cara de la pequeña se ilumino, y Kate se arrepintió de prometerle tal cosa sin hablar con Rick, mas tarde lo llamaría para explicárselo pero ahora se tenía que ir.

Acaricio la cabeza de Paige y volvió a abrazar a Alexis dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-"Nos vemos pronto Lex".

-"Adiós Katie".

A Kate se le encogió el corazón a escuchar ese nombre por el que solo la llamaban sus padres, solo su padre ahora, y de los labios de una niña de 3 años sonó mucho mejor.

Se levanto y saludo con la mano a Rick, Alison y Sarah y puso rumbo a la comisaría.

El caso resulto mas rápido de lo esperado y el lunes a las 5 ya lo estaba archivando, ella había descubierto todas las pistas a seguir y había sacado la confesión del culpable, la noche del domingo se había quedado en la comisaría hasta tarde a pesar de que era su día libre así que mientras ella colocaba las ultimas fotos del caso en una caja el capitán se acerco a su mesa.

-"Detective Beckett".

-"Si señor".-Contesto alzando la vista.

-"Ha hecho un trabajo increíble con este caso, así que no la quiero ver aquí hasta el jueves".-Dijo Montgomery serio, preparándose para discutir con ella, que nunca aceptaba los días libres.

Pero la cara de Kate se ilumino.-"Muchas gracias señor, nos vemos el jueves entonces".-Contesto con una sonrisa, volviendo a su tarea de organizar las fotografías.

-"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Montgomery más alto de lo normal.

-"Katherine Beckett, ¿no me vas a discutir que te de días libres?".-Kate supo que ya no hablaba con su capitán sino con su amigo, ya que no se había dirigido a ella como detective.

-"La verdad Roy, es que tengo una promesa que cumplir a una niña de 3 años, y esos días libres me vienen genial".-Dijo colocando la ultima foto.-"Y ahora si me disculpas, me voy".

Montgomery se quedo ahí con la boca abierta mientras Kate entraba en el ascensor riéndose.

Saco su móvil en cuanto salio de la comisaría y llamo a Rick.

-"Ey Kate, ¿Qué tal todo?".-Dijo Rick claramente sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono.

-"Bien Castle, he cerrado el caso y me han dado días libres, el otro día en el parque le prometí a Alexis que dormiríamos en un fuerte, espero que no te parezca mal".-Dijo Kate temerosa de su respuesta.

-"¡No! Para nada, me parece perfecto".-Se apresuro a contestar el escritor.

-"Pues entonces hoy o mañana puedes dejarla en mi casa, si te parece bien claro".-Dijo Kate.

-"¿En tu casa?".-La decepción estaba clara en la voz de Castle.

-"A veces olvido que somos prácticamente desconocidos, si te parece puedo ir al loft, entiendo que no quieras que se quede conmigo".-Contesto Kate.

-"Ehhh no Kate, no es eso, confío en ti, lo que pasa es que si es en tu casa yo no puedo jugar con vosotras en el fuerte".-Explico Richard como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Kate se comenzó a reír y algunas personas que andaban por la calle se giraron en su dirección pero a ella le dio igual.

-"Ya veo cual es el problema aquí escritor, por lo que parece estoy tratando con dos niños".-Dijo Kate.

Richard rió al otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Por qué no venís los dos a mi apartamento entonces?, deja que te diga que como experta en construcción de fuertes desde 1982, no hay mucho con lo que trabajar en ese loft tuyo, mis sofás baratos son mejor material".-Dijo Kate.

-"¿Eres consciente de que me has llamado niño y acto seguido te has referido a ti misma como "experta en construcción de fuertes?".-Dijo Rick en tono burlón.

-"Soy consciente, ¿te envío la dirección?".-Dijo Kate.

-"Perfecto, ¿a que hora vamos?".

-"Cuándo os venga bien".-Contesto Kate.

-"Es una cita entonces detective".

Kate comenzó a reír.-"No lo es Castle, es una fiesta de pijamas, y que sepas que tengo toda intención de dejar que Alexis te maquille esta noche".

-"Oh detective, yo no desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo".-Contesto Castle en tono dramático.

-"Sobrevivirás Rick, nos vemos mas tarde".

-"No puedo esperar".-Contesto Richard colgando.

Se giro y ando hacia Alexis.

-"Era Kate".-Dijo Rick sentándose junto a su hija en el sofá tratando de poner cara de póquer.

-"¿Ha pillado al malo?".-Preguntó Alexis con emoción.

Rick asintió.

-"¿Y va a venir a dormir aquí para jugar en el fuerte?".-Preguntó Alexis prácticamente dando botes de la emoción.

Esta vez Rick negó no la cabeza y Alexis se quedo quieta.

Cuando vio la expresión de su hija la alzo en sus brazos y la elevo por encima de su cabeza.-"Mucho mejor calabaza, ¡vamos a casa de Kate a construir el fuerte allí!".

Alexis comenzó a reír y cuando su padre la dejo en el sofá, comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por como habéis recibido esta historia y ¡gracias por las reviews! Espero que os guste **

Kate se dio un baño y se puso unos pantalones de chándal, una de sus camisetas favoritas para dormir y una sudadera, al fin y al cabo iban a construir un fuerte, recogió el salón y busco todas las sabanas almohadas y cojines que encontró en su casa y las dejo junto al sofá, se sentó a leer un rato ya que no sabia a que hora llegarían y cuando por fin abrió el libro llamaron a la puerta.

En cuanto abrió Alexis se abrazo a sus piernas y ella se agacho para cogerla y la abrazo repartiendo besos por su cara haciendo que la niña se riera, la dejo en el suelo y le dijo que podía explorar lo que quisiera y en apenas unos segundos Alexis había desaparecido corriendo sin parar por la casa, la detective dirigió su mirada a Rick.

-"Hola, venga pasa".-Dijo Kate haciéndose a un lado.

-"¿Llegamos muy pronto?, Alexis no podía esperar".-

-"Así que usando a tu hija de escusa chico escritor".-Dijo Kate alzando las cejas y echándose a reír.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron construyendo el fuerte, y realmente se les había ido de las manos, había mantas por todo el suelo, el sofá estaba levantado y entre este y una estantería había una sabana. Finalmente estuvieron satisfechos con su resultado y llevaron el colchón de la habitación de invitados hasta el salón, y lo colocaron dentro de las sabanas, los tres se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

-"¿Qué queréis cenar?, ¿Pizza o comida china?".-Pregunto Kate.

-"Pizza y comida china".-Dijeron padre e hija a la vez arrancando nuevas carcajadas de Kate.

-"Vale pues yo voy a pedir y vosotros os cambiáis, y luego comemos en el fuete".

Padre e hija desaparecieron en el baño y Kate llamo para pedir.

Cuando salieron del baño Kate se quedo con la boca abierta y Castle y Alexis la miraron con cara extrañada.

Alexis llevaba un pijama infantil, pero Castle llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de Forbidden Planet.

Kate se saco la sudadera y reveló su camiseta, exactamente la misma que llevaba Rick solo que unas tallas mas pequeña.

Alexis rompió a reír y pronto la acompañaron los adultos.

Después de muchos juegos y risas los ojos de Alexis comenzaron a cerrarse.

-"Creo que es hora de dormir".-Dijo Kate.

-"No tengo sueño"-Contesto la niña a la vez que bostezaba.

-"Vamos Lex".-Rick la ayudo a meterse en las sabanas del colchón que estaba en el suelo del salón.

-"Yo voy a mi habitación".-Dijo Kate comenzando a levantarse.

-"No, Kate, dijiste que dormiríamos en el fuerte".-Se quejo Alexis.-"Aquí conmigo".

-"¿Entonces quieres que vaya yo a la otra cama calabaza?".-Pregunto Rick.

-"No papa, los tres aquí".

Ninguno fue capaz de negarse y se recostaron a ambos lados de Alexis, la pequeña beso la mejilla de su padre y luego la de la detective, se coloco de espaldas a su padre que la abrazo por la espalda, quedando de frente a Kate, cogió a la mujer de la mano y la miro a los ojos.

-"Gracias Kate, ha sido genial".-Cuando acabo de hablar ya se le habían cerrado los ojos y se quedo dormida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Lo he pasado bien estos días con vosotros Rick".-Dijo Kate cuando se aseguro de que Alexis estaba dormida.

-"Yo también Kate".

Se miraron durante unos minutos sin decir nada.

-"Cuéntame tu historia Kate".-Dijo finalmente Rick.

-"¿Por qué?".

-"Porque tu historia es lo que te hace extraordinaria".

Kate se quedo en silencio, nunca hablaba con nadie de su madre, pero Rick, sentía la necesidad de compartirlo todo con el así que comenzó a hablar, le hablo del asesinato de su madre y de cuando decidió convertirse en policía, incluso le contó sobre el alcoholismo de su padre y cuando termino, se sintió mas ligera.

-"Eres aun mas extraordinaria de lo que creía".-Dijo Castle en un susurro.

-"Ahora tu historia escritor".

Y entonces Richard hizo lo mismo, le hablo de su madre y de cómo nunca conoció a su padre, la hablo de Kyra y de Meredith y cuando llego a la parte en la que Meredith se marcho de su vida y de la de Alexis hizo una pausa.

-"Tengo que pedirte algo Kate, y no es muy justo que lo haga porque nos acabamos de conocer".-Dijo Castle evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Kate estiro la mano que tenia libre, ya que Alexis seguía con sus deditos enlazados con los suyos y la coloco en la mejilla del escritor que cerro los ojos ante el contacto.

-"Pase lo que pase, no me iré de la vida de Alexis como hizo Meredith, lo prometo".-Dijo Kate.

-"Gracias".-Fue todo lo que contesto Rick aun sin abrir los ojos.

-"Siempre".-Contesto Kate, cerrando también los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Kate se despertó la mañana siguiente cuando noto que algo le tocaba la cara, abrió los ojos y vio a Alexis tocándole la cara con una sonrisa.

-"Buenos días Alexis".-Dijo Kate tirando de la niña para abrazarla y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Alexis se rió.-"Buenos días Kate, papa me dijo que te despertara que te hizo café".

Kate sonrío con los ojos aun cerrados.-"5 minutos mas Alexis".

Justo en ese momento la sabana del fuerte se levanto y apareció Rick con una bandeja con tres tazas.

-"Buenos días detective".-Dijo Castle con una sonrisa torcida.

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos escondiéndose en el pelo de Alexis.

Rick se sentó en el colchón y Kate finalmente se incorporo, pasándose las manos por el pelo, Castle le paso su taza y le pasó otra a Alexis con leche y cacao, cogió la suya y aparto la bandeja.

Kate se llevo la taza a los labios y probó el café.

-"¿Cómo lo has hecho?, llevo con esa cafetera 2 años y créeme que nunca sabe así mi café".-Dijo Kate volviendo a beber.

-"Es un secreto".-Contesto Rick.

-"Papa ¿a mi me lo cuentas?".-Dijo Alexis poniendo morritos.

-"Claro que si calabaza, ven".-El escritor le susurro algo al oído y Alexis comenzó a sonreír.

-"No es justo, porque a mi no me lo cuentas".-Dijo Kate tratando de hacerse la ofendida y fallando en el intento.

-"Es un secreto Kate, no te lo podemos decir".-Explico Alexis.

Kate dejo su taza a un lado, cogió la taza de Alexis y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-"Ya hablaras".-Dijo Kate haciéndole costillas sin parar.

-"¡No Kate!".-Dijo Alexis entre risas.-"Papa ayúdame".

Acto seguido Castle coloco su taza lejos del colchón y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la detective, en apenas un minuto ella era la que estaba tumbada sobre la espalda en el colchón mientras Richard y Alexis la atacaban sin parar.

-"¡Vale!, me rindo".-Dijo Kate y Alexis sin parar de reír se tiro encima de ella y la abrazó.

Pasaron la mañana recogiendo el desastre del salón y después de que Kate y Richard se ducharon ambos bañaron a Alexis.

Decidieron salir a comer fuera y Castle insistió en invitar ya que Kate había pagado la cena la noche anterior, iban caminando hacia el restaurante que Alexis había elegido cuando un hombre apareció de la nada y se dirigió a la detective.

-"¡Kate!".-La mujer alzo la vista mientras Alexis y Richard alzaban la vista y miraban a aquel hombre con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Will".-Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que este la abrazara.

-"¿Qué tal todo Kate?".-Pregunto ignorando completamente a los Castle.

-"Mejor que nunca Will, pero deja que te presente anda".-Contesto Kate ante la falta de educación del hombre.

-"Estos son Alexis y Richard Castle, y este es Will Sorenson".-Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano y Alexis se dedico a mirarlo con desconfianza.

-"¿Richard Castle?, ¿Cómo el de los libros esos que no dejabas de leer?".-Dijo Will.

Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de Richard y Kate se puso roja como un tomate.

-"El mismo".-Contesto Kate.-"Ha estado bien verte Will, pero ya nos vamos".

Kate trato de avanzar y él la cogió por el brazo.-"¿Quieres quedar para cenar o algo Kate, estaré un tiempo en la ciudad?".

-"No gracias, estaré ocupada".-Contesto Kate soltándose y cogiendo la mano de Alexis.

-"Vamos Kate, ¿esta noche te llamo?".-Insistió Will.

Kate puso cara de pocos amigos, y suspiro.-"te agradecería que no lo hicieras, que te vaya bien Will".

Y entonces Kate alzo a Alexis en brazos y cogió la mano de Rick para tirar de él y salir de allí lo antes posible. En aquel momento ni una bofetada podría haber arrancado la sonrisa de la cara de Richard.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate paso el resto del día con Richard y Alexis, y el día siguiente fue a visitar a su padre que acababa de volver de pasar unos días en la cabaña que tenían en las afueras de la ciudad.

Kate estaba comiendo con su padre y por décima vez desde que había entrado en la casa miro el móvil y sonrío.

-"Venga Katie, suéltalo ya, ¿Por qué no paras de sonreír?".-Dijo Jim mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

La cara de Kate se tenso.-"No se de que me hablas".-Dijo Kate metiéndose un bocado de comida en la boca.

-"Claro que no Kate".-Dijo su padre riéndose.-"Vamos no te hagas de rogar, comparte con tu padre".

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kate y dejo el tenedor sobre el plato.

-"¿Sabes el escritor Richard Castle?".

La cara de confusión de Jim no tenia precio pero finalmente asintió.

-"Bueno pues hace unos días lo conocí en el centro comercial, había perdido a su hija de 3 años, Alexis, y yo la encontré, a partir de ahí nos hemos hecho buenos amigos".-Explico la detective.

-"¿Buenos amigos?".-Dijo Jim arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa.-"Claro claro".

-"En serio papa, solo amigos, no me mires así".-Dijo Kate volviendo a su comida.

-"¿Y entonces porque no paras de mirar para el móvil como una adolescente enamorada?".

Kate levanto el móvil y le enseño a su padre la foto que Rick le acababa de enviar de Alexis y él con unos chalecos antibalas personalizados, el de él ponía "escritor" y el de Alexis era una versión en miniatura de los chalecos normales que ponía "policía", bajo la imagen había un mensaje _Detectives Castle & Castle listos para cuando nos necesites_.

Jim se comenzó a reír.-"Parecen chalecos reales".

-"Oh créeme, probablemente lo sean".-Dijo Kate riéndose.

-"Parece que te hacen feliz, me alegro Katie".-Dijo Jim a la vez que cogía la mano de su hija.

Kate fue a protestar pero simplemente se quedo mirando para su padre y no dijo nada, puede que tuviera razón.

Los siguieres no pudieron verse porque a partir del jueves Kate estuvo trabajando como una loca, tenia guardia todo el fin de semana pero había cerrado su caso y solo estaba haciendo papeleo, se siguió enviando mensajes con Castle y hablo con Alexis todos los días por teléfono, el sábado estaba en medio de cubrir un informe, estaba aburridísima, y de repente alguien dejo un café delante de sus narices. Alzo la vista y vio a Rick sonriéndole al momento noto que alguien estaba a su lado, giro un poco la silla y Alexis se lanzo a sus brazos y ella la abrazo.

-"¿Qué hacéis aquí?".-Dijo Kate todavía abrazando a la pequeña.

-"Venimos a traerte café, pero no podemos molestarte, papa dijo que tienes que trabajar".-Explico Alexis.

Kate se rió.-"No me molestáis, de echo estaba un poco aburrida así que muchas gracias por la visita".

Se levantó con Alexis en brazos y no dudo en abrazar amistosamente a Rick, cuando se separaron cogió a Alexis con un brazo y con el otro el café, le dio un sorbo.

-"Gracias".-Dijo Kate cuando el liquido calentó su garganta.

-"Siempre".-Contesto Rick con una sonrisa.

Los llevó hasta la sala de descanso y Alexis no paro de hablar, contándole a Kate todo lo que había echo estos días, y Rick observó maravillado como Kate atendía a lo que decía la niña, haciendo preguntas. Fue entonces cuando dos hombres entraron en la sala de descanso y miraron hacia los tres con cara extrañada.

-"Alexis, estos son Javi y Kevin, son los que trabajan conmigo para pillar a los malos".-Dijo Kate.

Alexis rápidamente extendió la mano a aquellos hombres, si eran amigos de Kate, la pequeña también quería ser su amigo.

-"Y esta de aquí chicos es mi amiga Alexis Castle, y él es su padre Richard".-Continuo Kate.

Los detectives estrecharon la mano de la niña con una sonrisa.

-"¿Ellos van contigo cuando pillas a los malos?".-Pregunto Alexis y Kate asintió.

Entonces la pequeña se bajo del regazo de Kate y se acerco a aquellos hombres, los cogió de la mano y tiro de ellos ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro adultos.

-"Papa ahora vuelvo, voy a tener una _conversiancion_".-Dijo Alexis.

-"Conversación calabaza".-La corrigió Rick con una sonrisa, la pelirroja asintió y tiro de aquellos hombres hacia fuera de la habitación.

-"¿Qué ha sido eso?".-Pregunto Kate.

Richard se encogió de hombros.-"No tengo ni idea pero conociéndola va a pedirles que te protejan".

-"¿Protejan?".-Pregunto Kate con el ceño fruncido.

-"Eh no me mires así, el otro día vio en la tele que empujaban a un policía y lo tiraban al suelo, cambie de canal lo mas rápido que pude pero el mal ya estaba echo, esta preocupada por ti".-Dijo Rick.

Kate se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta y finalmente sonrío.

-"a veces me cuesta recordar que tiene tres años".-Admitió la detective.

-"Dímelo a mi, que ayer me echo la bronca por tomar chocolate antes de cenar".

Kate comenzó a reírse.

En la otra habitación Alexis soltó las manos de los detectives y les indico que se agacharan con sus deditos, ambos se pusieron de cuclillas curiosos por lo que iba a decir la pequeña.

-"Tenemos que tener una _conversiancion_".-Dijo Alexis.

Ambos sonrieron pero no la corrigieron.

-"Tenéis que cuidar de Kate para que los malos no le hagan daño".

Los dos la miraron sorprendidos.

-"Y tenéis que prometerme que la cuidáis mucho mucho y si se hace daño tenéis que llamar a papa para que me traiga y yo la cuido".-Dijo Alexis con tono serio haciendo gestos con sus bracitos.

-"Prometido".-Dijeron Espo y Ryan a la vez.

Alexis sonrío.-"Gracias".

Volvió a cogerlos de la mano y volvió a la sala donde esperaban su padre y Kate, riéndose en el sofá.

Los detectives se despidieron y Kate volvió a coger a Alexis y la beso en la frente.

-"Bueno Kate, no te molestamos más".-Dijo Rick, levantándose.

Kate no pudo disimular la decepción.

-"¿Qué hacéis mas tarde?".-Pregunto Kate.

-"Nada detective ¿algo en mente?".

-"¿Podíamos ir a cenar?".-Dijo Kate temerosa de que la rechazara.

Rick asintió.-"Perfecto, puede ser en mi casa, quiero enseñarte algo".

Kate lo miro extrañada y Alexis llamo su atención.-"Es algo que hay en el despacho pero yo no se que es".-Dijo Alexis.

-"Pues entonces tendré que ir esta noche para averiguarlo".-Dijo a la vez que alzaba a la niña por los aires y comenzaba a andar hacia el ascensor seguida de Rick.

El resto del día pasó lento para Kate, y finalmente llego a la puerta de Rick.

Cenaron entre risas y juegos y después Castle puso una película que hizo que Alexis cayera rendida en 10 minutos en los brazos de Kate en el sofá.

-"Será mejor que la lleve arriba".-Dijo Rick.

-"¿Puedo llevarla yo?".-Dijo Kate acariciando a Alexis.

Rick asintió y observó como la detective desperecía en las escaleras con su hija en brazos, unos minutos después la detective regresó y se encontró el salón vacío así que se acerco al despacho de Richard y entro.

-"¿Me vas a enseñar eso de lo que hablabas antes?".-Pregunto Kate.

-"Ven".-Le indico Richard señalando una silla que había colocado al lado de la suya en su escritorio.

Cuando Kate se sentó Castle abrió un cajón y saco unas hojas en dos carpetas, una parecía casi vacía y la otra estaba llena hasta los topes en una carpeta.

-"He hecho algo pero no quiero que te enfades".-Comenzó Rick.-"Últimamente he tenido algunos problemas para escribir y he decidido que voy a terminar con la serie Storm".

Kate se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que Castle decidió continuar.

-"Y luego paso algo, te conocí a ti y las palabras no paran de salir de mi cabeza".-Dijo Rick.

Kate abrió los ojos más si era posible pero continuo muda.

-"Resumiendo, que he empezado a escribir un libro y esta basado en ti, si te parece mal, solo dilo y paro de escribir, bueno, no creo que sea capaz de parar pero puedo no publicarlos, tu solo dime…".

-"Rick".-Lo corto Kate con una sonrisa.-"No me parece mal, me siento honorada, no se que decir".

Rick respiro profundamente.

-"Esta carpeta es el manuscrito del ultimo libro Storm que no saldrá hasta dentro de meses y en la otra están los dos primeros capítulos del libro que esta basado en ti, quería que te los quedaras".

Kate cogió las carpetas y pasó sus dedos por la portada.

-"Esto significa mucho para mi".-Dijo Kate sin apartar la vista de las carpetas.-"Se que no hablamos de ello después de que nos encontráramos a Will pero lo que dijo el es verdad, eres mi autor favorito, tus historias me ayudaron después de la muerte de mi madre".-Y de repente una lagrima empezó a recorrer la mejilla de la detective y Richard empujo su silla y se agacho frente a ella y la abrazo fuerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando por fin se separaron Rick se quedo frente a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos, fue entonces cuando ambos comenzaron a acercar sus labios y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, ya podían sentir sus alientos mezclándose se escuchó un grito.

Kate se levanto al momento y a Rick le costo n poco mas procesar lo que había pasado.

-"Alexis".-Dijo Kate, y eso basto para que Rick se enderezara y ambos empezaron a correr hasta llegar a la habitación de la niña.

Entraron Kate primero y Castle justo tras ella y la vieron en la cama con las piernas encogidas y su cabeza apoyada entre sus rodillas llorando.

-"Calabaza, Ey, ¿Qué pasa?".-Dijo Rick sentándose en la cama y colocándola en su regazo.

-"Pesadilla".-Dijo entre sollozos.

Kate se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó junto a ellos, acaricio la espalada de Alexis y la pequeña levanto la cabeza del pecho de su padre para mirarla.

-"Estas aquí".-Dijo Alexis, que aun no había visto a Kate.

-"¿Dónde iba a estar sino?".-Contesto Kate con una sonrisa.

Y Alexis se estiro y la abrazo, rodeando el cuello de la detective con sus manos.

-"Soñé que los malos te hacían daño".

Aquella confesión hizo que Kate cerrara los ojos para evitar llorar.

-"Shhh, estoy aquí y nadie me va a hacer daño Alexis".

-"¿Lo prometes?".-Susurro la niña.

Antes de que Kate pudiera contestar Rick intervino.

-"No calabaza, no puede prometer que los malos nunca le hagan daño, pero estoy seguro de que te puede prometer que hará todo lo posible para que no pase".-Dijo Rick, no quería que Kate prometiera algo a Alexis que no podía cumplir.

-"Así es".-Dijo Kate sonriéndole a Rick.-"No tienes que estar preocupada mi vida".

Alexis asintió pero no soltó a la detective, los tres se quedaron allí unos minutos hasta que Alexis se durmió en sus brazos.

-"¿Puedo quedarme con ella?".-Pregunto Kate en un susurro.

-"Por supuesto".-Dijo Rick mientras la ayudaba a meterse bajo las sabanas, le quito las botas para que ella no tuviera que soltar a la pequeña y luego las cubrió con la manta y se levanto.

-"Rick".-Escucho y se giro al momento, Kate había cerrado los ojos y aspiraba el aroma de Alexis.

-"Quédate por favor".

Él no lo dudo y se tumbo en la pequeña cama, Alexis estaba entre sus cuerpos pero estaban muy juntos debido al poco espacio, a los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos.

Kate se despertó con Alexis en sus brazos y una de sus manos entrelazada con otra de Rick, sin poder evitarlo sonrío y trato de levantase sin despertarlos, cuando lo consiguió se quedo mirando hacia ellos unos minutos y finalmente bajo a la cocina.

Comenzó a prepararse un café y entonces recordó las carpetas que Rick le había dado la noche anterior así que las fue a buscar y comenzó a leer la ultima novela de Storm en el sofá sin dejar de dar sorbos a su taza de café.

No llevaba ni una pagina cuando escucho como se abría la puerta y alguien entraba, por un segundo pensó que seria Martha, la madre de Rick y aunque esto la aterrorizo se incorporo para saludarla pero lo que se encontró no se lo esteraba.

Vio como una mujer pelirroja, muy atractiva entraba en el salón mientras arrastraba una maleta cuando por fin vio a Kate la miro con cara de asco.

-"¿Tu quien eres?".-Dijo aquella pelirroja.

-"Kate Beckett, una amiga de Rick y Alexis".-Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-"Una amiga".-Repitió aquella mujer alzando las cejas.

Kate bajo su mano y se quedo allí plantada, en aquel momento escucho unos pasitos acercarse a las escaleras y segundos después Alexis apareció bajando paso a paso sin levantar los ojos de su tarea, cuando llego al ultimo escalón corrió hacia Kate sin notar a la otra persona que se encontraba junto a la puerta y se lanzo a sus brazos.

Kate la cogió al vuelo y la acercó contra su pecho, Alexis sonreía ampliamente a la detective asta que visualizo a aquella mujer y su cara se contrajo de repente, se puso seria y se aferro a la camiseta de Kate.

La detective pensó que ninguna niña de tres años debía tener razones para poner aquella expresión, si tenía alguna duda de que aquella mujer era Meredith, había desaparecido tras la reacción de Alexis. Inconscientemente Kate apretó a Alexis mas contra su pecho y aquello pareció enfadar a la pelirroja.

-"Alexis, ¿Sabes quien soy?".-Dijo Meredith tratando de sonar amigable.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza.

-"¿Y no vas a darme un abrazo?".-Cuando dijo esto Alexis miro a Kate a los ojos como preguntando con la mirada si debía hacerlo.

-"¿Quieres darle un abrazo pequeña?".-Pregunto Kate y no obtuvo respuesta.-"Dime la verdad Lex".

La niña negó con la cabeza y se escondió en el cuello de la detective.

-"No no quiere abrazo".-Se dirigió Kate a Meredith mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Ante ella podía sentir como la pelirroja se iba enfadando.

-"¿Y quien te crees que eres tu para decidir eso?".-Soltó Meredith prácticamente escupiendo las palabras.

-"No lo decido yo, lo decide ella, ahora si me disculpas voy a avisar a Rick, de que estas aquí".-Dijo Kate andando hacia las escaleras.

-"¿Pero que te has creído?, dame a mi hija antes de que llame a la policía".

Ante aquello Kate tuvo que reír, se inclino hacia donde estaba su chaqueta junto al sofá y saco su placa.

-"NYPD, señora, en que debo ayudarla".-Dijo Kate.

Aquello dejo a Meredith con la boca abierta y justo en ese momento llego Rick que solo había escuchado la ultima frase.

-"¿Estáis jugando a detectives sin mi?, no es just…".-Dejo de hablar en el momento en el que vio la escena que se encontró en su salón.

Alexis en brazos de Kate mientras esta le enseñaba a Meredith su placa, la pelirroja realmente tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?".-Dijo Rick.

-"Pues que esta mujer".-Dijo Meredith apuntando a Kate con el dedo.-"No me deja abrazar a mi hija".

En ese momento Kate ando hacia Rick y le pasó a Alexis, recogió su chaqueta y su bolso en tiempo record acordándose de coger las carpetas con los libros y después se acercó de nuevo a Rick.

-"Sabes que eso no es cierto, Alexis no quiso abrazarla, llámame si necesitas algo".-Kate acaricio la mejilla del escritor y beso la cabeza de Alexis.-"Adiós Lex, nos vemos pronto".

La niña se giro y la abrazo muy fuerte, finalmente la soltó y Kate sin dirigir la mirada hacia Meredith abandono el loft.

Cuando entro en el ascensor se apoyó sobre la pared y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, cuando las puertas se abrieron comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

-"¡Kate!".-La voz de Rick sonó el las paredes del hall.

Esta se dio la vuelta para ver a Rick corriendo hacia ella con Alexis en brazos, respiraba fuerte y pudo suponer que había bajado desde el ático por las escaleras.

-"Rick, ¿Qué haces?".-Pregunto Kate acercándose a ellos.

Rick dejo a Alexis en el suelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, acto seguido se irguió, miro a Kate directamente a los ojos y la atrajo hacia el plantándole un beso en la boca. Decir que Kate estaba sorprendida era poco pero en cuanto su cerebro reacciono a lo que estaba pasando le correspondió al beso, atrayéndolo hacia ella pasando sus manos por el cuello del escritor, se escucharon unas risas y finalmente se separaron dejando sus frentes unidas y miraron hacia Alexis que trataba de tapar su boca con la mano para evitar reírse.

Rick se agacho y la alzo en brazos y después tiro de Kate para abrazarla a ella también.

Unos segundos después escucharon el timbre del ascensor y vieron como Meredith salía con cara de pocos amigos tirando de su maleta, Rick giro a Alexis y la pequeña no vio a su madre pasar a su lado con la mirada fija en la calle.

Kate se quedo mirando a Rick, no sabia que decir. El escritor alzo su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de la detective sin dejar de mirarla y también sin dejar de sonreír.

-"¿Nos invitas a desayunar?, me he dejado todo arriba".-Dijo finalmente Rick.

Ella asintió y acto seguido se echo a reír.-"Alexis esta en pijama".

Rick se unió a las risas.

-"¿Y?, que mas da, vámonos de aquí Kate".-Dijo Richard mientras Alexis asentía.

Kate tiro de ellos y miro su reloj, alzo el brazo y paro un taxi.

Los tres entraron y Kate le dio la dirección al conductor.

-"¿A dónde vamos?".-Dijo Rick colocando a Alexis sobre las rodillas de Kate.

-"A desayunar con mi padre".-Contesto Kate con una sonrisa.

La cara de Rick se tenso y Kate le acaricio las arrugas de la frente hasta que se relajo y después se estiro para susurrar algo en tu oído.

-"No te pongas nervioso chico escritor, solo quiero a alguien que le eche un ojo a Alexis para poder hablar contigo, además tiene ganas de conoceros".Dijo Kate separándose de su oreja.

-"¿Vamos a conocer a tu papa?".-Dijo Alexis.

Kate asintió y la pequeña sonrío.

Diez minutos después bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al edificio en el que vivía Jim, Kate toco a la puerta y segundos después se abrió.

Jim parecía sorprendido pero comenzó a sonreír.

-"Menuda sorpresa Katie".-Dijo Jim besando la cabeza de su hija que llevaba a Alexis en brazos.

Se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de la niña.-"Y tu tienes que ser Alexis, yo soy el padre de Kate".-Dijo Jim extendiendo la mano a la tiña que se la estrecho tímidamente.-"Tengo que darte las gracias porque he oído que estas cuidando mucho de ella, ¿es eso cierto?".-Pregunto Jim, acto seguido Alexis sonrío y asintió.

Jim dirigió la mirada hacia Castle.

-"Y tu tienes que ser Rick".-Dijo Jim estrechándole también la mano con una sonrisa, pensó en actuar en plan padre protector pero aquel hombre hacia que Kate fuera feliz así que decidió que no merecía pasar por el mal trago.

Ante la sonrisa del padre de Kate, Rick se tranquilizo un poco.

-"¿Es eso un pijama?".-Dijo Jim observando a Alexis.

Kate se rió y asintió.-"Larga historia papa, ¿nos invitas a desayunar?".

-"Claro que si Katie, aunque creo que igual necesitaría una ayudante, no se, quizás alguna niña del edificio quiera ayudarme a comer chocolate mientras cocino".-Dijo Jim haciéndose el despistado y andando hacia la cocina.

Los ojos de Alexis se iluminaron.-"¿Puedo ayudar yo papa de Kate?".-Pregunto Alexis alzando una mano.

Jim sonrío y cogió a la niña en brazos alzándola para hacerla reír.-"Serás mi mejor ayudante".

Cuando paso junto a Kate le susurro algo al oído y después desapareció con Alexis en la cocina, Kate se quedo en el salón con una sonrisa y se sentó en el sofá, haciéndole una seña a Castle para que se sentara junto a ella.

-"¿Qué te dijo al pasar?".-Pregunto Rick.

-"Que sigo siendo la mejor ayudante de cocina, y que puedo recuperar mi mandilón rosa cuando quiera".

Rick rió y la cogió de la mano.

-"¿Qué quería Meredith?".-Dijo finalmente Kate.

Rick suspiro.-"Nada bueno. Lleva tiempo sin trabajar y se le debe estar acabando el dinero del divorcio, y créeme que no es poco, así que cuando te fuiste trato de besarme".

Kate se tenso y Rick comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la mano de la detective con su pulgar.

-"La aparte y la hice salir de casa, cerré la puerta, le pedí que nos dejara en paz a los tres y salí corriendo a por ti".-Explico Rick con su mirada fija en sus manos.

-"¿A los tres?".-Preguntó Kate.

-"Si, es decir, Kate… no se que somos pero el beso de antes, sin duda el mejor de mi vida".-Ante esta confesión Kate comenzó a sonrojarse.-"Y cuando vi a Meredith, tuve tanto pánico, tenia miedo de que me separara de ti, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado".

Kate alzo la barbilla de Rick para que la mirara a los ojos.-"Vosotros sois lo mejor que me ha pasado, tampoco se que es esto".-Dijo señalándolo a él y luego a ella misma.-"Pero quiero que lo averigüemos juntos".

Rick sonrío y la beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron Rick la abrazo y le dio un beso en el pelo.-"Un escritor y su musa, luchando contra el crimen".

Kate se comenzó a reír y lo apretó mas fuerte.-"Para empezar Castle, solo yo lucho contra el crimen, y como se te ocurra llamarme musa delante de cualquier persona esta relación acabara antes de que empiece".

Rick se rió de nuevo.-"¿Relación?, me gusta".-Se separo de ella y la beso de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

Los cuatro desayunaron entre risas, Alexis se acostumbro rápido a Jim y cuando toco despedirse la pequeña se lanzo a sus brazos y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo que Kate quedara al borde de las lágrimas.

Cogieron un taxi y cuando estaban llegando al loft el móvil de Beckett comenzó a sonar.

-"Beckett".-Contesto sin mirar quien llamaba.

Alexis y Castle se callaron y miraron como la cara de Kate cambiaba mientras otra persona hablaba a través del teléfono.

-"Estoy allí en 5 Ryan".-Contesto Kate y colgó el teléfono.

-"Ey, una amiga mía esta en el hospital, os dejo en el loft y ya voy directamente hacia allí".-Dijo Kate tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-"De eso nada".-Dijo Rick, acto seguido mando parar al taxista y se bajo del taxi con Alexis.

-"No vas a cruzar la ciudad para dejarnos en el loft, nosotros cogemos otro".-Explico Rick.-"Llámame para lo que sea Kate, ¿lo harás?".

Kate asintió y él cerró la puerta del taxi.

En unos minutos Kate estaba en el hospital, Rick había tenido razón, corrió hasta el mostrador y saco su placa para ahorrarse tener que discutir con la enfermera.

-"¿Lanie Parish?".-Fue todo lo que dijo, acercando la placa.

-"Al final del pasillo están sus compañeros".-Dijo la mujer señalando hacia uno de los pasillos.

Kate vio a Ryan y a Espo y corrió hacia ellos.

-"¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto Kate.

-"Un loco la atropello mientras cruzaba la calle, esta mal Kate".-Dijo Ryan.

Kate se quedo en silencio y abrazo a Esposito, ninguno lo había reconocido pero ella sabía que había algo entre ellos.

-"Javi".-Susurro cuando noto que el detective había comenzado a llorar en su hombro.-"Shhh, tranquilo".

Aun seguían abrazados cuando se acerco un doctor a hablar con ellos.

-"¿Son ustedes los compañeros de Lanie Parish?".-Preguntó y los tres asintieron.

-"Sus padres están de camino".-Añadió Ryan.

El doctor asintió.-"Esta fuera de peligro pero aun no se ha despertado, y puede que tarde, la han operado de emergencia y ya saben que no puedo compartir los detalles si no son familiares directos, pero tanto Katherine Beckett como Javier Esposito figuran en sus contactos en caso de emergencia, pero solo puedo dejar que uno pase a verla".-Explico.

-"Ey, ve tu".-Dijo Kate y Esposito asintió.

Ryan se disculpo y fue a hacer algunas llamadas y a los pocos minutos aquel doctor regreso y se sentó junto a Kate.

-"Mi nombre es Josh Davidson".-Dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano.

Kate lo miro con confusión pero se la estrecho.-"Kate Beckett".

Aquel hombre la miraba con una sonrisa y Kate no lo podía creer, estaba tratando de ligar con ella, cuando habían atropellado a su amiga, le entraron ganas de dispararle.

-"Mira, este es mi numero".-Dijo aquel hombre pasándole una tarjeta.

Kate la cogió y vio que era su tarjeta personal y no la de doctor.

-"si que es usted un doctor entregado, dando su numero personal, me encargare de darle esto a la madre de Lanie cuando llegue por si tiene alguna pregunta".-Contesto Kate con cara seria guardando el papel en su bolsillo.

La sonrisa del doctor desapareció de repente pero volvió a hablar.-"¿Quieres un café?".

-"Tranquilo yo me ocupo del café".-Dijo una voz familiar detrás de Kate.

Josh puso cara de fastidio y miro hacia aquel hombre que llevaba tres cafés sobre uno de esos cartones para llevar.

Kate sonrío cuando lo vio acercarse y entonces Rick decidió tentar a su suerte y se inclino hacia donde ella estaba sentada y le dio un pequeño beso en lo labios.

El doctor se levanto y desapareció en cuestión de segundos y Rick ocupo su sitio.

-"Siento lo del beso, parecía que te estaba molestando y bueno, no hemos hablado aun de lo que hay entre nosotros, no quería sobrepasarme ni nada".-Dijo Rick pasándole una de las tazas.

Kate sonrío, tiro de su chaqueta y lo beso en lo labios haciéndolo callar.

-"Gracias, ¿Qué haces aquí?".-Dijo Kate apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del escritor.

-"Mi madre esta en la ciudad así que le pedí que se quedara con Alexis, y os traje café a ti y a los chicos".-Presiono sus labios contra el pelo de la detective.-"¿Sabes que ese doctor estaba ligando contigo verdad?".

-"Me di cuenta si, me dio su tarjeta con su móvil y le dije que se la daría a la madre de Lanie".-Contesto Kate.

Rick se rió y sus hombros se movieron arriba y abajo.

-"¿Cómo esta?".-Preguntó Rick apenas en un susurro.

-"Fuera de peligro, Javi esta con ella, aun no se ha despertado".

Se quedaron en silencio, Kate con su cabeza todavía en el hombro de Rick mientras daba sorbos a su café. Ryan volvió y se sentó junto a Kate aceptando el café que le ofreció Rick.

Media hora después apareció Espo con una sonrisa triste.-"Esta despierta, creo que se va a poner bien".

Los cuatro permanecieron en sus sillas hasta que llegaron los padres de Lanie y todos se levantaron a la vez.

Finalmente quedaron en que sus padres se quedarían lo que quedaba de día y la noche y ellos se pasarían por la mañana de nuevo.

Ryan llevo a Espo a casa y Kate volvió con Rick que había traído su coche.

-"¿Te quedas a cenar en el loft?".-Pregunto Castle y ella simplemente asintió.

No cruzaron mas palabras pero a mitad del trayecto Kate cogió una de las manos de Rick y entrelazo sus dedos, después le dio un beso y no lo soltó.

Cuando llegaron al loft, aparcaron y entraron en el ascensor, Rick la abrazo y ella le correspondió apretándolo fuerte.

Rick giro la llave del loft y Alexis apareció corriendo directamente hacia ellos y se agarro a las piernas de Kate que la alzo en brazos y le dio un beso en el pelo.

-"Katie, ¿Estas triste?, ¿esta bien tu amiga?".-Preguntó Alexis dándole besos a Kate en la cara.

-"Se va a poner bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi preciosa".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

En aquel momento Martha apareció.

-"Madre deja que te presente a Kate".-Dijo Rick.

Kate acomodo a Alexis sobre su cadera y cuando iba a extender su mano Martha la abrazo.

-"Es un placer conocerte Katherine, estos dos no paran de hablar de ti".

-"Igualmente".-Dijo Kate poniéndose algo colorada.

-"Me tengo que ir, que he quedado para cenar, pero nos vemos pronto".-Dijo Martha con una sonrisa, acaricio la cabeza de Alexis y le dio un beso a su hijo.

Kate ando hacia el sofá todavía con la niña en brazos y se tiro en el sofá boca arriba, colocando a Alexis sobre su pecho y comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

-"¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?".-Pregunto Alexis sin alzar la cabeza.

-"No Lex, mañana temprano tengo que ir a ver a mi amiga y después tengo que ir a trabajar, tengo que ir a mi casa".-Dijo Kate sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de la niña.

-"¿Y si tengo otra pesadilla?".-Pregunto la niña alzando su cabecita para mirar a Kate a los ojos.

A Kate se le rompió un poco el corazón diciéndole que no, y mas aun cuando lo único que quería era quedarse allí.-"Si tienes una pesadilla, sea la hora que sea, le diré a tu papa que podéis llamarme".

-"¿Y si necesitamos que vengas?".-Dijo Alexis.

Kate sonrío.-"Si me necesitas de verdad Lex, siempre vendré".-Dijo acunándola de nuevo contra su pecho.

-"¿Siempre?".

-"Siempre".-Concluyo Kate.

-"¡A cenar!".-Grito Rick desde la cocina.

Kate empezó a incorporarse y Alexis coloco su mano en la mejilla de Kate.

-"¿Vendrás al cole?".

-"¿Al cole?".-Pregunto Kate confundida.

Alexis asintió varias veces.-"Vamos a bailar delante de mucha gente y a actuar".

-"¿Tenéis un recital?".-Pregunto Kate.

Alexis asintió de nuevo.-"El martes que viene".

Kate se acerco a la oreja de la pequeña y susurro.-"Allí estaré".

Los días siguientes no pudieron verse, entre ir al hospital y el trabajo Kate no tuvo ni un minuto libre, estuvo de guardia todo el fin de semana para cubrir cuando Espo estaba con Lanie.

El lunes entro en la página Web de la guardería de Alexis y apunto la hora del recital, no le había dicho a Rick que iba a ir, quizás Alexis ya se lo había dicho pero quería sorprenderlo

La actuación era el martes por la mañana, Kate había cambiado algunos turnos y tenia todo el día libre, se preparo y salio hacia el colegio de Alexis, cuando estaba a mitad de camino hubo un accidente y había un atasco brutal en todo Manhattan, Kate maldijo el momento en el que había decidido ir en su coche patrulla, si hubiese ido en taxi podría seguir andando pero ahora ya era tarde.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, junto al escenario de la guardería Rick colocaba la diadema de Alexis en su pelo.

-"Ey calabaza, ¿Por qué esa cara?".-Dijo Rick notando la seriedad de su hija.

La niña miro hacia otro sitio.

-"Alexis".-Dijo Rick y espero hasta que lo miro.-"¿Me dices que te pasa mi vida?".

El labio de la niña comenzó a temblar.-"No vino papa".

Rick la abrazo.-"Lex, la abuela ya nos dijo hace días que no podía venir".

-"Kate".-Dijo Alexis.-"Me dijo que iba a venir y no vino".

Finalmente una lágrima se escapo de los ojos de Alexis, y antes de que Rick pudiera contestar alguien empezó a gritar.

-"¡Rick, Alexis!".

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Kate avanzar entre la gente con una sonrisa radiante.

Cuando llego a su altura Alexis salto de los brazos de su padre a los de Kate.

-"¡Viniste!".

Kate la abrazo fuerte.-"Pues claro, te lo prometí".

En aquel momento una profesora les indico que quedaban 10 minutos.

-"Rick, ¿coges dos sitios y yo acabo de colocar su pelo?".-Dijo Kate.

Castle asintió y beso la cabeza de Alexis.-"Suerte princesa".

Kate comenzó a peinar a Alexis y cuando termino se agacho frente a ella.

-"¿Lista?".-Pregunto Kate.

Alexis asintió y la abrazo de nuevo, después Kate la acompaño hasta la fila de niños que había junto a las escaleras del escenario y después comenzó a buscar a Rick con la mirada. Y lo encontró, hablando con una rubia, ella estaba insinuándose claramente y él se notaba que estaba incomodo, Kate se quedo allí plantada con el ceño fruncido sin atreverse a avanzar, se fijo que en la silla de al lado Rick había colocado su chaqueta guardándole el sitio y eso la hizo sentir algo mejor. Cuando Kate iba a avanzar noto una mano en su hombro y se giro para encontrarse con Alison y Sarah, las madres de Paige.

-"¡Kate!, no volvimos a verte".-Dijo Alison abrazándola, al momento Sarah hizo lo mismo.

Kate les sonrío, realmente le gustaban aquellas mujeres.-"Lo se, espero que no pase tanto tiempo para la próxima".

Sarah vio a Rick y a aquella rubia y entendió al instante porque Kate estaba allí de pie en medio del auditorio.

-"Yo me encargo".-Dijo Sarah con una sonrisa señalando hacia Rick.

Kate se puso automáticamente colorada y Alison le dio un apretón en el brazo y le indico con la cabeza que mirara hacia donde estaba Castle.-"No te quieres perder esto Kate".

Kate sonrío y se giro. De repente vio como Sarah se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a Rick y sin siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia la rubia comenzó a susurrar cosas en el oído del escritor. De repente Richard comenzó a reír y la rubia miro a Sarah con cara de asco.

Sarah dijo algo dirigiéndose hacia aquella mujer y después cogió la mano de Castle, la rubia se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud, fue entonces cuando Alison y Kate se acercaron.

Cuando llegaron a ellos Rick y Sarah seguían riéndose, ambas mujeres se sentaron en las sillas que estaban justo delante de las que Rick había reservado y los cuatro se sentaron.

Rick miro a Kate aun sonriendo y la detective le devolvió la sonrisa, llevaba demasiados días si verlo, ya le daba igual aquella mujer, solo podía pensar en aquellos ojos azules y sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió de la mano y se llevo sus manos entrelazadas hacia su boca y le dio un beso en el dorso. Kate pudo notar como Rick se estremecía.

-"Os he echado de menos estos días".-Dijo Kate.

Rick coloco su mano libre en la mejilla de la detective y le sonrío.-"Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí".

Ambos sonreían con las manos aun entrelazadas y entonces Kate se fijo en que Alison y Sarah se habían dado la vuelta en sus asientos y los miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kate soltó la mano de Rick y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-"Gracias chicas, vosotras si sabéis como arruinar un _momento_".-Dijo Kate con las manos aun sobre su cara.

Ellas comenzaron a reír y se giraron de nuevo, a los pocos segundos el móvil de Rick comenzó a pitar y ambas mujeres comenzaron a reírse.

Desbloqueo su teléfono y vio que Ali le había enviado una foto, eran él y Kate cogidos de la mano mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que era una foto preciosa, le tendió el móvil a Kate y esta no pudo evitar sonreír, Rick se inclino para acercarse al oído de la detective.

-"Parece que somos bastante impresionantes juntos".-Dijo el escritor señalando la foto.

Kate se mordió el labio susurro en su voz más seductora.-"No te haces ni idea".

En el momento en el que Rick se iba a lanzar a besarla se apagaron las luces, el acto iba a empezar. Rick se enderezo y escucho como Kate se reía a su lado, aquella mujer, iba a acabar con él, pensó sin dejar de sonreír.


	8. Chapter 8

La actuación fue adorable, Kate no aparto los ojos de Alexis ni un segundo, pero cuando escucho a padres hablar detrás de ella se giro para lanzarles una mirada desaprobadora, se dio cuenta de que muchos de los padres allí presentes parecían aburridos y no prestaban atención, en cambio había otros que sonreían como si sus hijos fueran a ganar un oscar por aquel recital, Castle era definitivamente uno de esos padres y por un segundo pensó que para el resto del mundo ella misma era una madre más, absorta por la actuación de su pequeña.

Kate saco su móvil cuando a Alexis le toco ponerse delante de todos, y saco una foto, automáticamente la puso de fondo de pantalla sin apenas pensarlo pero Rick se dio cuenta y su sonrisa fue en aumento si eso era posible.

Cuando el acto termino ambos se levantaron a aplaudir y unos minutos después Alexis y Paige aparecieron corriendo en su dirección. Rick la alzo por los aires y la cubrió de besos.

-"¿Os apetece ir a comer para celebrar el éxito de nuestras pequeñas estrellas?".-Dijo Alison.

Rick miro a Kate que asintió al momento.

-"Decidido entonces, todos a comer".-Concluyo Sarah colocándole el abrigo a Paige.

Llegaron al restaurante y los cuatro adultos se sentaron mientras las niñas fueron a jugar ya que una parte del restaurante era un pequeño parque para niños.

Cuando el camarero comenzó a traer sus platos Kate fue a por las pequeñas y cuando todos estuvieron sentados el camarero sonrío y se dirigió a Castle.

-"No puede decir que esta mal acompañado".

Rick sonrío ampliamente.-"No me quejo".

Aquel joven era simpático, Rick hizo una nota mental para dejarle una buena propina.

Comieron tranquilamente y ante las protestas de las tres mujeres Rick pago la cuenta y todos abandonaron el local.

Se despidieron y los tres iniciaron su camino hacia el loft.

Kate se dio cuenta de que Alexis estaba cansada, la niña no dijo nada ni se quejo pero no paraba de bostezar y para ella había sido una mañana agotadora así que la alzo en brazos y la apoyo contra su pecho.

-"¿Alguien esta cansada?".-Dijo Kate acomodándola mejor entre sus brazos.

Alexis rodeo el cuello de Kate con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la detective mientras asentía y se le escapaba otro bostezo.

-"Duerme pequeña".-Dijo Kate besándola en el pelo.

En aquel momento Rick podría haberse arrodillado y pedirle que se casara con ella, pero lo que hizo fue pasar un brazo por sus hombros y acercarla contra el.

-"Aun quedan varias manzanas hasta el loft, ¿Podrás?".-Dijo él señalando a Alexis que ya dormía.

En otra circunstancia Kate habría pateado el culo de la persona que hubiese dudado de su capacidad de hacer algo pero Castle solo se preocupaba por ella así que se limito a asentir mientras sonreía.

Llegaron al loft y Kate dejo a Alexis en el sofá y la tapo con una manta, comenzó a andar hacia la cocina donde estaba Rick y estiro sus brazos.

Rick sonrío al verla.-"¿Qué tal se siente llevar 12kg colgando durante un cuarto de hora?".

-"La verdad Rick es que cuando esos 12kg son Alexis, me siento perfectamente".-Contesto.-"¿12kg, no es muy poco para su edad?".

Rick se encogió de hombros.-"Ya has visto hoy a los otros niños, es un poco más pequeña que el resto pero Meredith me dijo que ella también siempre fue más pequeña y luego dio el estirón".

Kate asintió.-"Es tu viva imagen".-Dijo mientras cogía una foto de padre e hija que había cerca de la encimera.-"Excepto por el pelo, tiene tus ojos exactos".

Rick asintió de nuevo con orgullo.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".

Kate asintió volviendo a colocar la foto en su sitio.

-"¿Por qué no te hemos visto esta semana?, se que tuviste un caso difícil y todo eso, pero sabes que siempre puedes venir aunque sea tarde".

Kate suspiro.-"Lo se, y eso es lo malo, tenia miedo de venir aquí y no ser capaz de volver a mi piso a dormir".-Admitió Kate.

-"Sabes que también podrías quedarte a dormir".

Kate alzo las cejas.

-"¡En la habitación de invitados!, menuda mente mas perversa tienes Katherine Beckett".-Se apresuro a decir Rick.

Kate se río.-"Gracias Castle tomare en cuenta tu propuesta".

Rick rodeo la encimera y se acerco a Kate que seguía sentada en una de esas sillas altas, cuando estuvo a su lado la beso, sin miedo, sin pedir permiso y ella le correspondió.

Fue un beso lento y apasionado, las manos de Kate se enredaron en el pelo de Rick y las de él agarraron su cintura tirando de ella para que se pusiera de pie sin dejar nunca de besarse.

Podrían haber seguido así horas pero de repente escucharon una risa y se giraron, vieron a Alexis reírse tapándose la boca desde el sofá, la niña se escondió cuando miraron en su dirección y continuó riéndose.

Kate apoyo su frente en la de Richard con una sonrisa y no se separo de el.

-"¿Es raro para ti?.-Pregunto Castle sin moverse.

-"¿Qué es raro?".

-"Pues todo esto, no se, nosotros y Alexis y bueno, antes podías hacer lo que quisieras y ahora quieras que no tienes a dos personas aquí, esperando volver a verte".

Kate sonrío.-"No es raro, no me siento rara, es más, cuando estoy con vosotros siento que es donde debería estar pero me asusta mucho".

-"¿Por qué?".-Dijo Rick pero se vio interrumpido por Alexis que corría hacia ellos riendo.

Kate la cogió en brazos y comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia el sofá.-"Luego hablamos Rick, te lo prometo".

Pasaron la tarde jugando con Alexis y tras cenar ambos la metieron en la cama y por fin tuvieron un momento a solas.

Castle tenia intención de retomar la conversación anterior pero Kate se sentó junto a él en el sofá, coloco sus piernas sobre las del escritor y comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba la copa de vino en la mesa.

-"¿No me vas a preguntar si he leído tus libros?".-Dijo ella.

Richard había olvidado por completo que le había dado el manuscrito de su última novela de Storm y los primeros capítulos de su nuevo libro.

-"¿Los has leído?".-Pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

Kate se puso cara seria y frunció el ceño.-"¿Se puede saber porque matas a Storm?".

El puso cara de pánico ante esta reacción y Kate se comenzó a reír.-"Es realmente fácil meterse contigo".-Dijo ella entre carcajadas.

Rick se relajo un poco y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Kate.-"¿Te gusto o no?".

Ella asintió.-"Mucho, aunque me da pena que se acabe la serie".

-"¿Y que piensas de Heat Wave?".

-"¿Heat Wave?, ¿en serio Castle?".-Dijo Kate.-"Precisamente iba decirte que no creo que el nombre sea muy acertado, Nikki Heat suena a stripper de las malas".

El se comenzó a reír.-"Ah Kate, es que Nikki es un poco guarrilla".-Dijo sonriendo.

Kate alzo una ceja.-"El otro día dices que esta basado en mi, ahora dices que es un poco guarrilla, ¿estas tratando de ofenderme Castle? Porque asta donde puedo recordar, llevo un arma".

-"No no, Kate no quería decir…".-Fue entonces cuando se dio cuanta de que ella trataba de contener la sonrisa.-"Ya veo, metiéndote comigo otra vez".

-"¿Por qué no cambias en nombre?".-Dijo Kate acercándose a su oreja.

-"¿Integridad artística?".-Contestó en tono de pregunta mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora.

-"Igual puedo convencerte".-Dijo ella besando su cuello.

Rick se estremeció.-"No Kate, no me hagas esto, de verdad que me gusta ese nombre, piensa en los títulos, Heat Rises, Deadly Heat, es un nombre genial".

Beckett paro de besarle.-"¿Títulos?, ¿vas a escribir mas de uno?".

Él se encogió de hombros.-"Yo creo que el personaje da para mas de uno, en estos días casi he escrito el libro entero, y quería hablarte de eso, tengo una propuesta".

Ella lo miro confusa.

-"Yo lo propongo y tu decides, pero no te enfadas".-Dijo él.

Kate lo dudo un segundo y asintió.

-"Vale pues mira, cuando fuimos a la comisaría vi vuestra pizarra, y es muy parecida a las que hago yo con mis libros, pero también me di cuenta de que no conozco bien los procedimientos de la NYPD, y anteayer el alcalde vino a jugar al póquer y entonce…".-Kate lo corto ahí.-"¡¿El alcalde juega al póquer contigo?!".

Richard asintió y continuó hablando.-"Como decía, cuando estuvo aquí le estuve hablando de este nuevo libro y me dijo que él podía conseguir que me dejaran seguir a cualquier detective de la ciudad para documentarme, y claro, pensé en ti, pero le dije que tenia que hablar contigo primero".

-"¿Quieres seguirme en el trabajo?".-Dijo ella sorprendida.

-"Si aceptas, serian unas horas al día, quizás dos días a la semana, mientras Alexis esta en preescolar y me iría siempre que me mandaras y no te molestaría, bueno, quizás si, pero me portaría bien Kate".

La detective frunció el ceño.-"No se Castle, es peligroso".

-"Es tu decisión Kate, es tu trabajo, puedes darme una oportunidad y si te vuelvo demasiado loca me echas a patadas".-Dijo el acariciando su mejilla.

-"Esta bien, pero en las detenciones te quedas en el coche, y si te digo algo lo harás".

A Castle se le iluminaron los ojos.-"Palabra de boy scout".

Kate sonrío y lo beso ignorando que Richard Castle nunca había sido boy scout.

Continuaron besándose y finalmente Rick decidió que era el momento de retomar la conversación de antes.

-"Antes dijiste que tenias miedo".

Ella suspiro y se pego contra su pecho.-"Estoy aterrorizada Rick, desde lo de mi madre, construí un mundo propio y no deje que nadie entrara en él y de repente llegas tu y Alexis y derrumbas todas mis paredes, tengo miedo de decepcionaros y tengo miedo de perderos y de volver a quedarme sola".


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada decir que esta historia esta ambientada en el 2001, ya veréis porque. Es un capitulo un poco arriesgado pero ya hacia mucho que no me sentaba a escribir y simplemente se me ocurrió esto. Si ofende a alguien dejarlo en las reviews y prometo cambiarlo. Un saludo chicos y gracias por leer.**

Rick la miro sorprendido, se esperaba que tuviera miedo del compromiso y de la responsabilidad de estar con alguien con una hija, pero no, tenía miedo de perderlos.

-"No vamos a ir a ningún sitio".-Susurro Castle.

Ella sonrío y lo beso de nuevo.

-"Entoncesssssss…. ¿Somos novios?".-Pregunto Rick y Kate se echo a reír.

-"Eso suena muy adolescente".-Dijo Kate.

-"¿entonces que somos?".

Kate lo pensó unos segundos.-"Si vas a trabajar conmigo, podemos ser compañeros".

Rick sonrío.-"Me gusta compañeros".

Un rato después Kate se separo un poco.-"Debería irme ya".-Dijo Kate.

-"No Kate, quédate".-Dijo él agarrándola con fuerza.

-"Rick…".

-"No mira, escucha, solo quédate, no lo pienses, te pones un pijama mío y a dormir, sin intenciones perversas, solo dormir".-Dijo Castle.

Ella suspiro.-"Vale, pero no pongas esa cara de felicidad, solo dormir, tu y yo vamos a hacer las cosas bien".

Él trato de dejar de sonreír pero no fue capaz.

Cuando Kate salio del baño con una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal que le quedaban exageradamente grandes Rick no dejo de sonreír. Ella se metió en la cama y se acurruco contra Richard.

-"¿Y si entra Alexis?".-Dijo Kate preocupada.

Castle le beso el pelo.-"Si entra Alexis tendrás que compartir la cama con una Castle más".

-"¿Y si se enfada?".-Insistió la inspectora.

-"Claro, la niña esta totalmente enamorada de ti y besa el suelo por donde pisas pero si te ve dormir aquí te va a odiar para siempre".-Dijo Rick.

Kate reconoció que estaba siendo estúpida, Alexis no se iba a enfadar. Se pego todo lo que pudo al escritor y cerro los ojos, minutos después los dos estaban dormidos.

A las 6:30 de la mañana Alexis entro en la habitación de su padre, la niña solía levantarse muy temprano y Castle y ella solían acurrucarse en la cama durante unas horas más. A veces Rick no entendía como Alexis era tan perfecta, otro niño de su edad hubiese demandado atención cuando se despertaba pero ella no, ella solo se metía con el en la cama y le daba un beso en la mejilla y después cerraba sus ojitos para dormir unas cuantas horas más. Cuando Meredith se entero de este hábito trato de reprender a Rick y este tuvo ganas de literalmente matarla, dijo que la esta malcriando, pero lo cierto era que aquel era el momento favorito del día para Richard. Pero aquella mañana cuando Alexis se acerco a la cama de su padre se dio cuenta de que Kate había ocupado su lado y dormía abrazada a su padre, la pequeña sonrío y trepo hasta la cama, como Kate había ocupado su sitio Alexis se coloco en el otro lado de su padre y se tumbo sobre su pecho. Beso su mejilla como cada mañana y cerro los ojos no sin antes poner su pequeña mano sobre la de Kate que estaba sobre el pecho de su padre.

Una hora después Kate abrió los ojos y una sonrisa inundó su expresión cuando vio a Alexis dormir con la boca abierta sobre el pecho de Rick, babeando su camiseta, la pequeña tenía su mano cogida y Kate no se atrevió a apartarla. Alzo la vista y vio a Rick durmiendo con la misma expresión que Alexis, con la boca abierta.

Alexis comenzó a abrir los ojos y cuando vio a Kate también sonrío. La detective soltó la mano de Alexis para acariciar su mejilla.

-"Buenos días".-Dijo Kate en un susurro.-"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?".

Alexis negó con la cabeza.

-"Papa duerme mucho, así que por la mañana cuando me despierto vengo y duermo un poco más hasta que se despierta".-Explico Alexis bajito para no despertar a Rick.

Kate le sonrío y comenzó a tratar de librarse del brazo de Rick sin despertarse, cuando lo consiguió se levanto y con mucho cuidado cogió a Alexis en brazos.

-"¿Qué te parece desayunar?, y dejamos que papa duerma un poco más".

Alexis asintió y se agarro a su cuello.

Cuando Rick se despertó se encontró solo en la cama, creyó haber soñado que Alexis había venido a su cama como cada mañana. Busco a Kate por la habitación y el pánico lo invadió, el miedo a que ella se hubiese ido, se levanto y vio el bolso de Kate en el suelo de la habitación y eso lo tranquilizo y después escucho risas y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Alexis estaba saltando en un lado del sofá y Kate estaba tumbada en el otro sin dejar de reír.

Rick pensó en su futuro y no tuvo duda de que Kate estaba en sus planes, no se imaginaba su vida sin ella.

Se acerco hasta donde estaban ellas y Alexis salto a sus brazos, Kate se acerco a él y beso sus labios y en ese momento el móvil de Kate comenzó a vibrar y ella suspiró.

-"Beckett".-Dijo con tono serio, a los pocos segundos colgó.-"Chicos, me tengo que ir".

-"¿Pero no era tu día libre?".-Pregunto Rick.

La detective se encogió de hombros.-"Aunque sea día libre si te llaman te llaman".

Rick y Alexis pusieron una mueca de enfado y se cruzaron de brazos.

-"Lo siento chicos".-Dijo Kate levantándose del sofá.

Fue hasta la habitación y se cambio de ropa, cuando volvió al salón Rick la esperaba con una taza de café para llevar.

-"Gracias Castle".

El asintió y sin dudarlo se inclino y la beso en los labios. Kate se dejo llevar en aquel beso hasta que Alexis apareció correteando.

-"No te vayas Kate, hoy íbamos a ir al parque Pumphouse, es mi favorito".

Kate se agacho y se puso a su altura.-"Lo siento Lex, otro día, además seguro que lo pasas genial con papa, he oído que para ir a ese parque hay que pasar entre las torres gemelas y son súper chulas".

-"¡Si!".-Grito Alexis con emoción.-"Están justo al lado Kate".

Kate beso la cabeza de Alexis y dio otro beso a Rick en los labios y con una sonrisa salió del loft.

Kate fue hasta la comisaría ya que Ryan se había puesto enfermo y no podía cubrir su turno. Se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a rellenar papeleo.

Apenas media hora después se escucho un estruendo e inmediatamente el caos inundo la comisaría, era muy temprano, Kate estaba confundida y se levanto de su mesa. Varios detectives se habían levantado y miraban hacia la televisión donde había una mujer dando un aviso de emergencia. Los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar y Kate vio en la pantalla "Atentado contra una de las torres del World Trade Center". Y en ese instante a Kate se le paro el corazón, solo podía pensar en Rick y Alexis que habían decidido ir en aquella dirección. Corrió hacia su mesa y tiro de su móvil y comenzó a marcar el número de Rick, daba señal pero nadie contestaba.

Kate salio corriendo y una vez en la calle se subió a su coche patrulla y piso el acelerador. Cuando se estaba acercando a la zona una nube gris lo cubría todo y la gente corría en dirección contraria.

Kate bajo del coche y en ese momento su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

-¡Rick! ¡¿Estáis bien?!".

Kate escucho como al otro lado de la línea Richard tosía.

-"No la encuentro Kate, no se donde esta".-Dijo Rick.

Kate noto que la línea se iba a cortar porque comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños.

-"Rick dime donde estas ahora mismo, dime algo que me ayude a encontrarte".

Richard no contesto de inmediato.-"No veo bien, pero pasábamos entre las torres, y veo una parada de bus a mi lado".

-"No te muevas".-Grito Kate antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Y entonces volvió a correr de nuevo, esta vez se metió de lleno entre las cenizas. Kate corrió y de repente lo vio, allí esta Rick, mirando al suelo, con una brecha en la frente. Kate se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-"No la encuentro Kate, no se donde esta".

En aquel momento Rick perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae de no ser por Kate, un bombero se acercó a ellos para sacarlos de allí.

-"Escúchame Rick, ve con el, yo la buscare".-Dijo Kate.

-"Ni de broma Kate, no pienso alejarme".

Rick trato de estirarse y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo.

-"Confía en mi".-Susurro Kate antes de salir corriendo hacia donde había encontrado a Rick.

Castle se alejo junto al bombero sin fuerzas apenas para caminar, le indicaron que se sentara en el suelo y cuando lo hizo vio de lleno como un avión se chocaba contra la segunda torre sin que el pudiera hacer nada.

Cuando Kate escucho el impacto se tiro al suelo mientras trozos de escombros caían sobre ella. Unos minutos después se levanto y siguió buscando a Alexis. Sentía su corazón latir y a la gente gritar a su alrededor pero en esos momentos solo pensaba en Alexis.

Se tropezó y callo al suelo en barias ocasiones, a estas alturas estaba asegura de que su muñeca izquierda estaba rota y sus rodillas le dolían tanto que cada movimiento era una tortura, pero de daba igual, necesitaba encontrarla. Volvió a tropezar y antes de levantarse vio una mochila en el suelo junto a un montón de escombros. Corrió hacia allí y la vio, en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas llorando sin parar. Kate la alzo en brazos y la apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho.

Alexis la reconoció y se aferro a Kate con todas sus fuerzas, ninguna dijo nada hasta que la detective se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos de aquel lugar.

A medida que se alejaba de las torres, la multitud era mayor, todo estaba lleno de bomberos y policías y por eso tardo más de 10 minutos en encontrar a Rick y cuando lo hizo sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Rick las vio y trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, aquel paramédico le dijo que tenia la pierna rota, vio como Kate se acercaba con Alexis en brazos y sintió que su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo. Beckett se dejo caer a su lado y lo abrazo dejando a Alexis entre sus cuerpos.

Horas después Rick se despertó en el loft con Kate a su lado que sostenía a Alexis contra su pecho.

-"¿Cómo estas Rick?".-Pregunto Kate limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué narices a pasado?".-Logro decir él con la garganta seca.

-"A habido un atentado en las torres y tu y Alexis estabais allí, fuimos al hospital pero como no era grave decidí que los tres volviéramos al loft para dejar sitio a la demás gente".-Explico Kate.-"Espero que no te parezca mal Rick, se que no era una decisión que yo pudiera tomar pero en ese momento pensé que era lo correcto, Javi y Ryan me ayudaron a traerte hasta aquí y…".-Rick corto su discurso besándola en los labios.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Rick volvió despertar miro hacia su pierna y vio que lo habían operado, le dolía pero no mucho por lo que supuso que Kate le había dado calmantes aunque no lo recordaba. Todo estaba borroso, recordaba como Kate había llegado con Alexis en brazos de entre la nube de ceniza pero no podía recordar nada más allá. Esta vez ni Kate ni Alexis estaban en la cama con él, se giro y vio en su reloj que eran las 9 de la mañana del día 13. Habían pasado dos días. Castle vio que junto a su cama había una silla de ruedas y con mucho cuidado consiguió subirse a ella y colocar su pierna en alto ajustándola a la silla.

Comenzó a empujarse y fue consciente de que tenía los brazos doloridos probablemente de pasar tanto tiempo sin moverse. Consiguió salir de su habitación y la vio en el sofá, estaba dormida y pudo ver una escayola en su muñeca y también algunos cortes en su cara, se acerco todo lo que pudo al sofá y le acaricio la mejilla.

Lo primero que vio Kate al abrir los ojos fue a Rick.

-"Ey, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?".-Dijo Kate incorporándose.

Richard se arrepintió al momento de haberla despertado ya que parecía que estaba extremadamente cansada, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia ojeras.

Rick no contesto y volvió a acariciarla, notando como ella se relajaba y cerraba los ojos ante sus caricias.

-"Kate, dime que ha pasado".-Dijo finalmente.

Ella asintió y cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la tele, Beckett vio como el color abandonaba el color de las mejillas de Rick ante la escena proyectada en la pantalla y también vio como lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Kate se levanto del sofá y lo abrazo durante unos minutos, o quizás fueron horas, ninguno quería separarse pero finalmente Rick hablo.

-"¿Y tu como estas?, ¿que le ha pasado a tu mano?".

-"Me rompí fracture la muñeca mientras buscaba a Alexis y después tratando de ayudar acabe rompiéndomela".

Rick puso cara de preocupación.-"¿Qué paso después de que volvierais?, no consigo recordar".

-"Te desmayaste del dolor, Alexis se quedo a tu lado y yo trate de ayudar lo que pude mientras esperábamos que te trasladaran, en el hospital te operaron y después fue cuando decidí que los tres podíamos recuperarnos aquí, todos los hospitales estaban completamente colapsados".

-"¿Los tres? ¡¿Alexis esta bien?!".

Kate asintió y le acaricio el pelo para tranquilizarlo.-"Físicamente si, pero esta realmente asustada, tu madre llego hace unas horas y se echo un rato con ella en la cama".

Él asintió.-"Gracias por todo Kate, no se que habría pasado de no estar tu ahí".

Ella negó con la cabeza y noto como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.-"No tienes que agradecerme nada, no puedo perdonarme no haber ido con vosotros, quizás si hubiese ido a trabajar esto no hubiese pasado".

-"Shhhh, Kate no digas eso, me alegro de que no estuvieras allí, no podría soportar haberte perdido a ti o a Alexis".

Kate rompió a llorar y Rick se sintió impotente por no poder levantarse y abrazarla pero tiro de su brazo y la obligo a sentarse sobre sus piernas y la acuno contra su pecho, cuando por fin se calmo Rick susurro en su oído.

-"¿Puedo ver a Alexis?, se que estará dormida pero necesito verla".

Kate asintió y se levanto de su regazo con cuidado de no dañar su pierna y se dirigió a las escaleras y apenas unos minutos después bajo con Alexis en brazos y Martha siguiéndolas.

Alexis se aferraba al cuello de Kate y cuando vio a su padre extendió sus brazos y la detective la sentó sobre las piernas de Rick.

-"Siento haber dormido tanto calabaza".-Dijo Rick sin dejar de llorar.

Alexis se apretó más contra él.-"No pasa nada, fue la _nestesia_".

Rick sonrío gracias al error de pronunciación de su hija y la beso en el pelo. Martha se acerco a su hijo y lo beso también en la cabeza.

-"Casi me matas del susto Richard".-Susurro Martha.

Rick pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su madre y le indico que se agachara para poder abrazarla.

Kate contemplo la escena y pensó en su madre, pensó en que podía haberlos perdido a los dos como había pasado con ella y noto como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se dio cuenta de que era porque había comenzado a llorar sin ningún tipo de control.

Martha se giro para mirarla y Kate estiro una mano indicándole que no se acercara y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras metiéndose en el baño y se dejo deslizar por la puerta hasta que llego al suelo y continuo llorando.

Rick de nuevo sintió la impotencia por no poder ir tras ella.

-"Madre, ve con Kate, ella nos salvo".

-"Lo se querido, y no se ha separado de vosotros ni un segundo, esa chica es extraordinaria".

Rick asintió y vio como su madre seguía la dirección que Kate había recorrido unos instantes atrás.

-"Calabaza, ¿Cómo estas?".-Dijo Castle cuando se quedo a solas con su hija.

La pequeña coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.-"No lo se".

Él asintió, se sentía igual, no sabía que había pasado, no sabía como su mundo podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo y sintió ganas de huir, y entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza y lo tuvo claro.

Mientras tanto Martha se acerco al baño y dio varios golpes en la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta pero noto como Kate se apartaba así que decidió abrir y se la encontró llorando delante de la bañera. Se sentó en el suelo y la atrajo junto a ella.

-"¿Sabes Kate? Eres una de las personas mas valientes que jamás he conocido y se que en el pasado has sufrido y no te merecías lo que paso hace dos días pero me alegro de que llegaras a tiempo para salvar a mi familia. Jamás podré agradecértelo. Y has tenido que ver cosas en aquellas horas que pasasteis a los pies de las torres que nadie nunca debía de haber visto, y lo siento, pero maldita sea te ocupaste de poner a Rick a salvo y te ocupaste de que Alexis no viera nada y después ayudaste a la gente hasta que no tuviste fuerzas y por todo eso tienes todo el derecho a llorar, y tienes derecho a que te duela, pero deja que te ayudemos, deja que estemos contigo, porque si hay algo que podemos hacer es estar juntos".

Kate lloro más fuerte y se agarro a la camisa de Martha mientras continuaba abrazándola.

-"No se que hacer Martha".-Dijo Kate entre sollozos.-"Debería estar ayudando con mis compañeros pero solo puedo pensar en Rick y Alexis".

-"Shhh Kate, ya has ayudado, además no creo que con la mano así puedas hacer mucho mas".-Trato de calmarla.

-"Tengo miedo, es que no se porque siento esto, tengo tanto miedo de que les pase algo que no puedo respirar, cuando estaba allí solo podía pensar en encontrar a Alexis, no actúe como una policía, Martha corrí entre la gente sin prestarles atención hasta que la encontré".-Explicó Kate.

-"¿Y que hay de malo en eso?".

-"Me aterra, me aterra querer a alguien para después perderlo. Ya me ha pasado y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir".

-"Pues lo siento Kate".-Dijo Martha rotundamente y la joven detective alzo la cabeza para mirarla y la actriz continuo.-"Lo siento porque ya es tarde, esos dos de abajo, ya no son solo mi familia, son también la tuya. Y la razón por la que ignoraste a los demás cuando buscabas a Alexis es porque ella no es solo una niña, es tu niña, es parte de quien eres y puede que eso te asuste pero es la verdad. Puedes huir y esconder tus sentimientos o puedes quedarte y arriesgarte a sufrir, porque puede que sufras pero también es posible que seas feliz".

Kate que se había calmado un poco la miro a los ojos, maldita sea, Martha tenía razón, tenía dos opciones o marcharse y no volver o arriesgarse y dejar que Rick y Alexis entraran en su corazón para quedarse, pero a quien iba a engañar, eso ya había pasado.

Se levanto del suelo y ayudo a Martha a levantarse y la abrazo, acto seguido salio corriendo por la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Cuando estuvo en frente de Alexis y Castle los miro durante unos segundos y después se acerco a ellos y los abrazo, su familia, lo eran todo para ella.

Asegurándose de que Alexis no la escuchaba Kate susurro en el oído de Richard.-"Prométeme que nunca vas a volver a asustarme así, prométeme que te quedaras siempre conmigo".

Un escalofrío se deslizo por la espalda del escritor.-"Siempre Kate".


End file.
